rogue_life_squad_goalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Events
Rogue Life: Squad Goals - SEA Pre-registration Grand Launch Achieving its popularity in Korea and in the Philippines, Rogue Life: Squad Goals' is kept on soaring high. As thousand users from Korea and in the Philippines hit to play this game, it ranked 3rd on Google Play New Release Game charts. With this hype, OnPlay, the mind behind this game is very soon to conquer Singapore! But before you go crazy about the game, we are inviting all Singaporean gamer to pre-register with this link: http://reserve.onplaycorp.com/sg/ Sign up using your mobile numbers to qualify for our special rewards! Successful registrants will get a chance to win jaw-dropping prizes! Get a chance to take home an Oculus Rift VR! Succeeding giveaways are iPad Air 2, GoPro HERO 3, Overwatch, Samsung Gear VR and thousands of gems and gold are up for grab too! Tons of events, gifts, prizes and rewards are given away to all Singaporeans who will participate in this pre-registration Grand Event! We know you can't get enough of this game. A little wait won't hurt so better prepare once this game hit the land for the launch. Spread the NEWS, LIKE and SHARE our infomercial to fellow Singaporean gamer. For more information, feel free to visit of Official SG Facebook Fan Page! Official SG Facebook link: https://www.facebook.com/roguelifesea * Community Events Hugot Rogue Life Rogue Life: Squad Goals is joining to the growing community of Hugot Lines. We called it #HugotRogueLife. Give us the most innovative, witty and sapul sa pusong Hugot Lines you could think by simply incorporating it in an image or picture using Rogue Life. Send to us a screenshot of any images of Rogue Life and add a caption within the image of the best Hugot Lines you can think. It will be nice if its a unique and self created #HugotLines. Here are some #HugotRogueLife entries we collected: See those examples. Those are just some of the submitted #HugotRogueLife entries we got from our avid Rogues. Send your best Hugot Lines to us and who knows you might win below prizes from us! Event runs until July 15, 2016 Send us your most witty, innovative and catchy #HugotRogueLife! To know more about the mechanics, visit our Official Facebook Fan Page: https://www.facebook.com/roguelifeph/ * Community Events Rogue Life Fan Art Events Calling our FAN-tastic Rogues It's time to shine! We are jump starting a community event starting today! Post your Fan-Art, Fan-Memes, Fan-Videos, Fan-Articles and anything Fan-tastic! Use our unique hashtag #FANtasticRogueLife to be eligible winners Here are some of winning FAN Arts 1st Place by IGN: Kyungjung Jung 2nd Place by IGN: Michelle Mendoza 3rd Place by IGN: Mc Luigi Mate Tip King Challenge the Kings and emerge victorious with a crown in this game of thrones. Hail to the Kings!! * Lorenz Mendoza Cruz * Samantha Gabrey * Tyrone Guirit Reward: 30 Gems + 100,000 Gold Rogue Life Wikia Genius Rogues! Rogue Academy is now posting the HONORABLE ROGUES on this bulletin board! Gather round and see for yourselves! #RogueLifeWikia * PW Winkx * Mc Luigi Mate * Marvin Josh Pata * Mike Dela Cruz * Francis Tabuso * Vince Catolico * Mark Emil Yu * Arnel Santos Reward: 30 Gems Rogue Life Google Play Review Your stars were the BRIGHTEST, and enlightened us through our darkest times. With that, we thank and congratulate our Star Givers! Your Green Stars and Words of Melody shall light up the sky for Rogue Life. As old stars die, new ones shall be born! #RogueLifeStars Winners: * Abraham Bereso * Lee Andrew Delos Santos * Cathy P. Deiparine * Lester DM * Nieco Basilio * Lirex Galvez * Jasper Anthony Alvarez Pinlac * Garfel James Jaictin * Fidel Montano * Prince Hao Reward: 20 GEMS + 10 Star Marbles